OMG! What just happened?
by wishinstar
Summary: rory decides it's time 4 jess and her to b more than just friends, and thats what happens, until she is hit by a car. is lorelai pregnant? whose baby? does she want to be w/ christopher or not? r/j mayb l/l or l/c
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first Gilmore girl fic. And this will NOT be a trory, before you even start asking. Please tell me what I can do better for the characters personalities, what I spelled wrong, and so on and so forth. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
Rory glanced around the train station, searching for a familiar face throughout of those hostile stares. "Mom! I haven't seen you in so long!" She ran over to her mom, with welcoming arms.  
  
"Hi honey! Guess what I have? The best coffee in the world, all for you!" Lorelai exclaimed, as she produced another cup, "And of course, one for your caring, sweet mother, who so thoughtfully got some for you."  
  
Rory took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "I feel like I'm in heaven, this coffee is way too good."  
  
"C'mon Rory! We have to get home, there's a surprise for you there!" Lorelai said, and then before she said anymore, she groaned, and quickly added, "I have to go to the bathroom. Meet you out at the car!!"  
  
Before Rory could respond, her mom rushed over to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hands. Rory pondered for a moment, 'I wonder what's wrong with Mom? She isn't usually sick; I hope she's ok. It's probably just a bug. oh well; better go out to the car and wait there for her.'  
  
As Rory strode quickly to the car in the vast parking lot, someone came up and tapped hard on her shoulder. Rory turned and covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Who is it??? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! And what is wrong w/ Lorelai? Is she just sick. or is it something else. hmm, review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Jess!

Disclaimer: I totally 4got this! I don't own any of the characters! I own some ideas, but that's it! Oh, and sorry 4 the misspellings.  
  
"Hi. You sure welcome people oddly, or this welcome special for me?"  
  
Rory held back the urge to kiss him.. She wanted to but she had Dean. She shook her head with a laugh; ridding of the mixed guilty and content feelings she had seeing Jess again. "Sorry Jess! I just can't believe you're. here! You did come to day hi to me, right?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "I just wanted to pick up some train tickets for a friend. And it just so happens I ran into you. How was Washington," his mood changed to be cold, and heartless toward her as he remembered how she abandoned him with no idea what happened, and what the kiss meant.  
  
"It was boring, and Paris was on my back the whole time. Um, Jess, my mom is heading over here; maybe I'll see you in town?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go and get those tickets. Bye."  
  
Rory couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart as he took long quick strides, farther, and farther away from her, and him bottled up emotions. She sighed, and asked her mom, "Ready to go?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, and climbed into the vehicle. The car was silent for a few minutes, Rory was absorbed in her thoughts about Jess and Dean until Rory finally broke the silence and asked, "How long have you been sick?"  
  
"I don't know." The creases in Lorelai's forehead deepened. "I guess the whole time you've been gone. Actually, about a week after Sookie's wedding." Thoughts in Lorelai's head turned to thoughts about Christopher, and she tried to forget them. Rory considered telling her about the kiss that she shared with Jess but before she could open her mouth to pronounce the words...  
  
"Honey, I meant to tell you something. Sherry's pregnant, and your dad, had decided... that he should be a father to Sherry's and his child. He's moving back with her. We won't be getting back together."  
  
Rory's face turned from shock to concern, as the tears in Lorelai's eyes threatened to spill over. "I'm sorry Mom. I wish I could do something."  
  
"Honey there's nothing you can do. How about we go and get a few cups of coffee at Luke's before we get home?" She tried to lighten the mood. "And I saw you talking to Jess. I guess you've figured out he's home?"  
  
"Yep. Coffee sounds great. Let's go."  
  
Authors Note: How was that? Do you like it so far? R/r please! 


	3. Pregnant? And no coffee?

Thanks sooooooo much 4 all of ur reviews! They have been really helpful. On to the story!  
  
"Hey Luke! I missed seeing you!"  
  
"Hi Rory! I missed seeing you, and I'm sure your also using me for the coffee. aren't you?"  
  
Rory blushed and said, "I've missed that too. Can I have some?"  
  
"Of course your mom on the other hand.."  
  
"Luke, I really don't feel good. Maybe not even good enough for coffee.. I don't really feel like drinking some right now."  
  
Rory and Luke both exchanged extremely surprised glances. What was up with her? "Lorelai, have you ever not been up for coffee?"  
  
Lorelai considered this for a moment and finally answered. "Only once. That's when I was pregnant with Rory.. But. I KNOW I'm not pregnant. I can't be.."  
  
"Mom, maybe you should go to the doctor's. You know what, I'm going to schedule one right when we get." Rory stopped in the middle of her sentence, when Jess walked in. He paused for a minute to stare at her, but then he probably realized she noticed. Rory looked down and said, finishing her sentence "Maybe we should get you home. Let's go." Rory pulled Lorelai abruptly out of her seat, and they started home.  
  
"Mom, give me your cell phone. I'm going to call the doctors right now; whether you like it or not." She pulled it out of Lorelai's and ignored her puppy face.  
  
"Hello? This is Rory Gilmore. I'd like to schedule an appointment for my mom. You can take her right now? Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes." Her mom pleaded silently with her sad faces at Rory, but she didn't budge.  
  
"Mom, since I'm driving you don't really have a say in this. We're going to the doctors, whether you like it or not, and we'll have this worked out."  
  
"Fine. But no needles right? And I do get a lollipop right?" Lorelai said, but then regretted the lollipop because it reminded her of food.  
  
When they got there, Lorelai was tested and asked many personally questions. They ran many tests and it took a while. The doctor left the room for a few minutes with the tests and the mother and daughter sat there each absorbed in different thoughts. When they were all done, the doctor began with, "Lorelai, we have found something. You're pregnant."  
  
"What??? How can that be?" But when she remembered the night with Christopher before Sookie's wedding, she realized what had happened. Rory looked at her questionably, she mouthed the words: I'll tell you later.  
  
How was that? I'm thinking of making it L/L, or maybe L/C. It will defiantly be Rory/ Jess though. Wait, would that be literi? U'll have to tell me. R/r! 


	4. Breakup?

Disclaimer: I always 4get these! I don't any of the characters or any of the show  
  
"Mom?" Rory and her mom were driving home.  
  
"Yes?" Lorelai answered pitifully.  
  
"What happened? Is it Dad's kid? Are you going to tell him about it? I mean, he does have a right to know especially if the baby's his."  
  
"It is your father's child. I should tell him, but how? I mean, Sherry will hate me, and. I don't know."  
  
"Mom? DO you WANT to get back together with Dad? Or is there something else. or rather SOMEONE else?"  
  
As Lorelai opened her mouth to reply, Rory saw Dean on the front porch arguing about something. "Mom, can talk about this later? I really want to know, but there's something I have to talk about with Dean."  
  
"Ok honey. But do be careful, and don't do anything you might regret."  
  
"Ok." Rory ran over to Dean, and he kissed her, yet Rory felt no spark, like she did when she kissed Jess. "Um, Dean, I think we should go and talk. I've been thinking something over."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Rory! How could you do this to me??? It's Jess isn't it? That's why you're breaking up with me. It. it has to be! I mean, what have I done to deserve this? I guess you're right, it has to be over, I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be hurting me this badly. I. I have to go." Dean fished coldly and stormed off. Rory had tears in her eyes, though she knew it had to be done. There wasn't anything there anymore. Both her and Dean had to move on, it was only fair to the both of them to end it there, before anyone got way too hurt.  
  
She ran over to Luke's because some people really needed to know about this, especially Jess. She smiled at the thought of his name and felt more confident.  
  
As she approached Luke's, she saw Jess and some blonde girl kissing out in front of the restaurant. Rory stood there, like a deer in headlights, tears running down her face. After all that hurt she and Dean had gone through. just to see the one who had stole her heart and some slut kiss. Her object of all affections. Making out with another girl.  
  
Jess opened his eyes and he saw Rory, the girl of his dreams yet too far out of reach, standing there. With what looked like tears running patiently down her face. He pulled away and yelled, "Rory!" But she was gone, running, like she did at Sookie's wedding.  
  
How did u like that? R/r! and wat do u want to happen next? 


	5. Authors Note: please give me some ideas...

Authors note: I'm sry I haven't updated lately. Skool's bin taking up my time. I have a bit of a writers bock. Should I make it luke/lorelai or not??? And I think a new chapter should be up by the end of the week. Sry 4 the delay. 


	6. A call and a kiss

Disclaimer: I don't won anything of the show Gilmore girls.  
  
This chapter will be told in jess's point of view, just because it seems right.  
  
'Dammit' I said to myself. I let her get away again. "Shane, would you please excuse me for a moment?"  
  
She grumbled an answer, obvious disappointed, but I was gone before I even heard it. I was running, running as fast as I could. "RORY! I need to tell you something! Please turn around!"  
  
Rory turned around, tears in her eyes her ocean eyes filled to the brim with water. A tear spilled over and I reached over to wipe it away, as I wished to wipe away her memory of Shane and I making out. She turned and spoke out a few delicate words, "What do you want?"  
  
I want to be with you, I wished to say, but instead, these words tumbled out, "I want to know, why did you kiss me. Why are you crying? What about Dean? I want to know. if you feel the way I do about you?"  
  
"Jess. Dean and I. we aren't a 'couple' anymore. I broke it off with him. I. I don't know why I'm crying. I just wanted to tell you so badly. but for what? There must be something wrong with me. I fell for you and now look what has happened, I caused him and myself pain of our first love lost. what for?"  
  
What did she JUST say?! She's not with Frankenstein anymore? And she WANTED to tell me, which explains her coming over and looking so sad. And she LOVES me??  
  
"Rory, do you know how long I've wanted you to say that? Well, since the first time we met, the time with the picnic basket, the time our lips first touched."  
  
It had just occurred to me that we were standing on the bridge. It was kind of our place. A light drizzle began to fall, and it rippled in the water. That's when I kissed her. It was my first time kissing her, and not vice versa. And you know what? She kissed me back, didn't' run away, and it felt so good.  
  
(this is back in narrator style. Just to tell you)  
  
Lorelai picked up the phone, but suddenly felt she didn't know how to work it. After some time at staring at it, she dialed Christopher's number, and sighed as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" came that warm voice, one she had known for so long, which at the moment sounded very tired.  
  
"Christopher? This is Lorelai."  
  
"Lorelai? Didn't know that was you. Usually, you were pretending to be someone ordering a pizza or something. You didn't do any type of joke, so this must be important. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, since you read me SO darn well, I might as well cut to the chase." She took a deep breath and said, "Christopher, I'm pregnant. With your baby."  
  
Authors note: ok. done. Phew! That was pretty long 4 me because I can' type too fast. R/r if u liked the story! 


	7. Thoughts and What Next and Who Next?

Authors note: sry this has taken me so long to post another chapter. And the beginning, mayb even the whole chapter is from Rory's pov.  
  
I could never be as happy as I am now. Here Jess and I are, walking down the street, holding hands, and there's no Dean to worry about. Life is perfect. Miss Patty is on the street and she has seen us, but we don't care.  
  
But, there is one thing, of course, as there always is. Mom. This might ruin our relationship forever! But who's more important to me, Jess or Mom? Sure, Jess is REALLY hot, and Mom is always there for me. Hopefully, I won't ever have to choose.  
  
"Do you want to go to the bookstore with me?" Jess asks, with a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"Who said we had to BUY the books? We could just borrow them." He knew even before he said that to me, I would never do that. I laughed, and shook my head at him.  
  
"Some things never change, now do they, Dodger?"  
  
"Guess not. I mean look at Lorelai and Luke. They flirt day in, and day out, and they would never say that they like each other more than friends. And, though Luke would love for it to be different, it never will change. Right, Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, probably..." I replied distantly. I was thinking about Mom and Dad. How maybe they could be together. Maybe, just maybe, this new baby could bring them together like Grandma has fantasized for years.. Oh no! Grandma! How would she react to Mom's pregnancy, and her granddaughter going out with the bad boy in town?  
  
I looked sideways at Jess's rare smile. thinking: maybe not the bad boy everyone thought of him as.  
  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllll  
  
(oh, this will now be in narrator style, and the "l's' stand for a page breaky thing)  
  
There was a long pause on the other side of the phone. "Chris, are you okay? Please say something, anything. Even, you shouldn't' drink coffee, Lorelai, it will kill you."  
  
"Lorelai, this is actually might be really good! We have a second chance to be together! I mean, since I'm here with Sherry to do the right thing, we're defiantly not in love. But we could be together, now, we really could. This is the second chance. Probably the only one we have. Don't you want that Lorelai? We'll be that cutsey family, the one our parents have dreamed about forever. Tell me that Rory wouldn't want that, and you wouldn't."  
  
Lorelai absently tapped her fingers on the counter. Is that what she wanted? To be with Chris? Or did she have feelings for Luke? But as she thought of that night before Sookie's wedding, she did want to be with Chris. But Luke, he'd always been there for her. What to do??  
  
  
  
Done w/ chapter 6!!! Please, r/r!! how should it be, Luke or Chris! Feedback PLEASE! 


	8. I love you but do you love me?

Authors Note: Thanks 4 all the reviews! Please tell me who u want it to b, because at first I was planning on doing l/c, and that's probably how I will end up doing it. please r/r if you agree w/ that, or if u don't, and keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the baby Lorelai will have and the subplots/  
  
"Christopher, I think it would be great if we could get together. But what about Sherry and her new baby, what will she do? She needs to be supported, and I've already done this once, what about her baby? I don't even know if Rory would accept this, especially after all the hurt we went through."  
  
"Lorelai, I really want this to work out. Sherry was dating a guy named Steve when we broke up, before the baby. If she has no boyfriend or anything when she has the baby, she can just move in with her parents, or I can just support her through money. She won't go unsupported like you did. I promise, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Lorelai pause for a moment, and then replied, "Well, I just think we should think this over, everything before I tell Rory. Talk to Sherry about it, and we'll work out something. Maybe Sherry will want to break up with you. I don't know. And there are some odds and ends I need to work out. So, sleep on it Christopher. We'll talk in the morning. Bye!"  
  
Before Lorelai put the phone on the receiver, she heard, "I love you Lorelai." He LOVED her? When did this happen, Lorelai thought? She needed some coffee, and to talk to her old friend, Luke. And where WAS Rory? Probably with Dean she thought as she started the walk over to Luke's.  
  
"So Jess, what shall we do," Rory said, thinking about how this day had been. She thought over the day's events. What a 24 hours! First, she came home from Washington, found out her mom was pregnant, broke up with her first boyfriend, and now had Jess as her boyfriend. She glanced at her watch and thought, oh my god! "Mom!"  
  
Jess looked at her and then understood. "I take it your mother has yet to find out you broke up with bagboy?" She nodded, and as she looked in Luke's, she saw her mother's face, and quickly detached her hand from Jess's, and Jess put on his gloomy look.  
  
"I need to go and tell mom what's happened. Then, we can make plans to go to a movie, or to the bookstore tomorrow." She smiled, and with a worried expression, ran over to Luke's where she not only saw her mom, but Dean. This could complicate things, Rory thought.  
  
Lorelai was drinking her coffee, and about to explain what had happened to her, when she saw Rory running to the diner. "Rory, what's wrong? And why is Jess so close behind you? He's not stalking you is he?"  
  
"Mom, there is a ton of things I need to tell you about--"  
  
Dean cut in, "You mean that your mother doesn't know about our breakup? Oh, and how you did this just so you could be with the city boy, who you have been walking around with all day, not to mention kissing? That's just rich, just rich."  
  
"Rory, he's not telling the truth is he? Please say no!"  
  
Rory glared at him, and continued, "Mom, everything Dean said is true. I wanted to tell you, but I got really caught up in everything, I'm so sorry, I really am! I meant to be there for you when you called up Dad, I really did! Do you want me to get out that list that I made when I went to visit Jess in New York City? I think I remember it."  
  
"Ok, Rory? I kind of figured you would do this one day, I was just hoping you would tell me first, and I was kind of hoping it wouldn't happen, but I should accept it... Anyways, why don't you go home? I'll meet you there."  
  
Lorelai finished telling her story to Luke. "Luke, what should I do? I mean I want to be with Chris but-"  
  
"Lorelai as far as I can tell there is nothing holding you back from getting together with Chris. Why are you holding back? I mean, I think he's a jerk, but that's only my opinion."  
  
"Luke there's one thing I want to know, and it's about you. People in Starshollow have told me so much you love me, and I love you too, but I was denying it. That's what I'm not sure of. I might be in love with both of you at the same time, but I need to know if this is worth it. If you love me to, and maybe we should try a movie, or a dinner. If it doesn't work out, we can just try going back to being friends. I'm not totally sure who I love, and its unfair for me to do this to you, I know, but I just want to know. Do you love me or not Luke?"  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Muhahaha! Please r/r and get back to me on if it whould b l/l or l/c. I think I'm leaning on one, but I want to know what you think. 


	9. OMG! Rory are you ok?

A/n: sorry its taken me so long. r/r for more!  
  
"Luke?! Please answer me? This isn't right. Luke, I thought we might have a chance, but you're unwilling to admit that. I guess I'll have to wait, but it's not fair to Chris. what ever. Bye, and here's your stupid money." Lorelai stormed out of the diner, and left Luke with and amazed expression. 'Gosh, I should run after her, shouldn't I?'  
  
But instead, he tended to his customers, with no clue what would happen next.  
  
**  
  
"Chris? It's Lorelai. Do you think you could come back, so we could try again? I mean, it's best for the baby, and we defiantly still have feelings for each other, and that other that was holding me back? Gone. Vanished. Kephish. So, how about it?" Lorelai asked, hoping for the best.  
  
"That sounds great Lorelai! I already told Sherry, she agreed that we had been too distant, and it wouldn't be fair to the baby. I'll start packing, and tell Rory hi for me! Love you, talk to you soon, rather, see you soon!"  
  
He sounded so excited, Lorelai thought. And I think I am too. Luke, he had to make up his decision. I'm not going to wait by the phone, like a teenage girl, waiting for his call. But what she didn't realize, Luke had been waiting for her for 16 years.  
  
**  
  
Rory was in her room, reading Oliver Twist. She smiled every time Dodger was in the story, and thought of Jess. "Mom! Are you off the phone yet? I want to call Jess!"  
  
"Like you haven't been talking to him all day? Why don't' you go over and kiss him and then talk to him in person. You know you want to!!"  
  
Rory smiled and answered, "Well, you know where I'll be!"  
  
"Hon, just don't get carried away," Lorelai answered as she came down and winked. "Oh Rory? Would you be ok with your father and I getting back together?"  
  
Seeing the expression on her mother's face, Rory decided that was what she wanted, and hid her real feelings by saying, "Sure Mom! Just be careful, and don't get carried away!'  
  
Lorelai giggled like a teenager, and waved to Rory as she crossed the street, Rory waved back, as unexpectedly a car hit her.  
  
"Rory! Are you ok?" Lorelai ran over to her daughter, and saw she was bleeding, and as she began to ask the driver to call 911, she saw the face. Dean.  
  
I know that was short, but tell me wat to do next! I had to have something to keep thee story going, and the words came out like that. I didn't plan that. lol. Tell me wat I should do next! R/r! 


	10. Blurred vision and be more careful next ...

This will b short, just so u no something. like barely even half of a pg.  
  
"Oh my god, Rory!" Dean said. "I am so sorry. I was just sad about our break up and I was sort of crying, and I wasn't watching the road. Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know," Lorelai replied. "I know you didn't mean to Dean, I know. Just be more careful, ok?"  
  
Dean nodded and went into his car to go to dial 911.  
  
A/n: I just wanted u guys to no dean didn't do that on purpose, total accident, cause I don't want dean to be a horrible guy. He was just upset, and he wasnt paying attention. 


	11. At the Hospital

Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
A/n: sry I haven't updated in so long, thanksgiving, tests, u no. anyways, I'll try to slow down the story as some of u requested, and please, please REVIEW!  
  
Rory lay on the ground like a broken doll, just there. An ambulance sped down the street and Dean was on the curb crying. Lorelai was too upset to place blame on anyone, and she absently started dialing Luke's Diner.  
  
"Hello?" A gruff voice answered the phone who sounding like he was ready to go to bed.  
  
"Luke? I need you to meet me at the hospital. You might as well bring Jess too. It's Rory."  
  
"What happened?" The drowsy voice suddenly awoke by the word hospital and Rory's name.  
  
"Just, just come down. I need to talk to someone, anyone."  
  
On the other line, Luke sighed and finished the conversation with, "I'll be there in a few. Bye."  
  
"JESS!" Luke called up the stairs. "Rory's been hurt, and we're going to go to hospital."  
  
Jess ran down the stairs as fast as he could and questioned Luke, 'What happened? Is Rory ok?" Worry in his voice was so strong it almost took Luke by surprise.  
  
"I don't know. Come on, get your coat, it's beginning to become cold."  
  
**  
  
On the way to the hospital, Lorelai sat with her face in her hands. Rory remained unmoving, and Dean was watching from where he had left. Even though Lorelai was too upset to really think, she didn't want him with them, as he had hit her, though by accident.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Rory was rushed to the ER, and Lorelai was told to wait outside. "But, But." Lorelai said.  
  
The ER official told her that she would have to wait outside, even though it was her daughter, they really needed to find out what was hurt.  
  
Luke ran in with Jess by his side, and Lorelai ran over to them and hugged Luke. "They won't let me in. I want to see my daughter"  
  
A/n: I know I left you at a cliff-hanger, and I know that this was short. If you want more, please, please REVIEW! I feel like I'm black-mailing you. but I want more feedback! Muahahaha! Sry, I was compelled to do that. 


	12. What's wrong with her?

A/n: thanks to snow and reviewers, I find myself updating this story once again. Please, PLEASE review, and/or check out my other Gilmore girl stories (I have 2 others: a screen name mixup and a cruise can change everything)  
  
Again, thank you for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!  
  
**  
  
Lorelai sobbed in Luke's arms mumbling something about why her, why. Then she straightened herself, took out her cell phone and dialed Christopher.  
  
"Chris? Hi, it's Lorelai. Rory's gotten into another accident, but this time it's a lot more serious. You should come down.  
  
A few minutes later she hung up the phone and sat on a chair; her face in her hands. Luke was in an awkward situation. On one hand, he had Jess, who was staring off into the distance. On the other hand, he the girl that he had loved for many years was a mess. As he wasn't a very emotional person, it was going to be hard to comfort either of them.  
  
Jess was lost in his own thoughts. He kept thinking of how short of a time they had been together, he hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her that he loved her. If she was in a coma, she might never remember him or anyone else. But if she died.. Everything in his life would be gone.  
  
A doctor came out and Lorelai, with a tear-stricken face shook his hands. "My name is Dr. Lawrence. I have been figuring out what is wrong with her, and there is quite a lot wrong. Though most of the stuff is going to be okay in a few weeks, like a broken leg, a broken arm, and some scratches, some of the stuff may turn out to be permanent. Her right hand may be paralyzed and her organs may have been damaged enough that she won't be able to have children. Only time will tell.. She is not awake, but not in a coma. In maybe a day or two she will be able to talk to you, but will not be out of the hospital for about a month."  
  
Lorelai took all of it in. Rory wasn't dead, that was a very, very good thing. She wasn't in a coma, though she wasn't awake. And she might not be able to have kids, well, that, that was a big thing. Same with her hand, she was a right-handed person. But Rory would be ok. That was all that mattered.  
  
Lorelai went to tell Luke and Jess all the things that were wrong. Jess's face only turned sullen when he found out about her hand; even more sullen when he found out she might not be able to have children.  
  
**  
  
Rory as moved to another room, and as soon as she could, Lorelai bounded in. Lorelai sat by Rory, while Luke lied and said that he and Jess were relatives.  
  
A/n: I know this was short and this fic is winding down. Most likely it will b done in a few weeks, at most. 


End file.
